1. Field of the Invention
Modern internal combustion engine design is undergoing important changes to meet stricter standards concerning engine and exhaust gas emissions. A major change in engine design recently adopted is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase zone of theengine into the intake air supply to the carburetor just below the throttle plate, rather than venting these gases to the atmosphere as in the past. The blow-by gases contain substantial amounts of deposit-forming substances and are known to form deposits in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor. These deposits restrict the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds so that an overrich fuel mixture results. This condition produces rough engine idling, promotes stalling and also results in excessive hydrocarbon exhaust emissions to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,479 discloses a detergent motor fuel composition containing a substituted asparagine as the effective detergent and its disclosure is incorporated herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,449 and 2,844,450 disclose motor fuel compositions containing glycol carbonates which are effective for reducing engine deposits in the combustion zone of an engine and their disclosure are incorporated herein.